


Without Seasons in the Sun

by Ciasquare



Series: Itachi Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame’s first impression of Itachi was that of a lonely rich man, without friends or family. He supposed that was the reason he advertised for a housemate. He certainly didn’t need one. Looking back, Itachi was a lonely man without friends or family, tying up loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Seasons in the Sun

Kisame’s first impression of Itachi was that of a lonely rich man, without friends or family. He had a big house, a car, a well-paying job; the man seemed to have everything he could want, except company. Kisame supposed that was the reason he advertised for a housemate. He certainly didn’t need one. Even stranger, he only wanted Kisame to stay for 6 months and no longer.

“My brother will be having the place.” He explained. 

He had a bad reputation amongst the townspeople, everybody heard of him but nobody seemed to like him. 

“He killed his parents.” They warned. “He doesn’t have a conscience.” 

But Itachi genuinely didn’t seem to warrant any of the rumors. He seldom volunteered any information about himself, which might come across suspicious, but Kisame felt that it was more likely that Itachi was by nature a quiet and calm person.

He worked hard, though he seldom left the house, which made Kisame wonder what he worked as. He lost count of how many nights Itachi worked through without sleeping. Often when he couldn’t sleep, he would come downstairs and spend the night in silent companionship with his working housemate. 

Itachi liked animals and was kind to the ones living nearby the house. He spent a lot of time with the straggler birds, even though it was winter. He fed the pigeons and the crows with their stale bread and the cats with their leftovers. There were occasionally injured birds that spent the night at their house while Itachi took care of them. Strangest was his fascination with snakes. 

They came across one hibernating in a hole by the fence while they shoveled snow from the path. Itachi didn’t touch it, but he stopped Kisame from killing it and just stared.

“They are dangerous you know.” He warned, leaving Itachi to stare while he cleaned their shovels.

“They are only dangerous to you when you push them into a corner.” He answered and remained silent the rest of the day. _‘Sounds like you.’_ Kisame thought, but he didn’t voice it.

* * *

Itachi didn’t eat much, which was an understatement. The only reason the man ate three meals a day was because Kisame would not put up with the bad habit. They worked out a routine between them, all without speaking. Kisame would make tomorrow’s lunch at night, Itachi would make breakfast in the morning, which they ate together, and Kisame would get take out for dinner. Even then, saying Itachi ate was right on the border of the definition of eating. Most times, meals meant a few bites for Itachi and Kisame ate the rest. It was like eating for 1 and a half people, but that was better than nothing. 

Then Kisame’s birthday rolled around. March 16, the weather was still cold but he planned to get Itachi to eat out. They were barely close, but Kisame was never one to give up even against impossible odds. Anyway, it wasn’t like either of them had any friends in the town. Kisame was an intimidating man by size alone, and his tattoos didn’t help his case any, and Itachi was well… Itachi. 

“Come on, please?” He wheedled.

“No. I’m busy.”

Kisame groaned, “Doing what? Reading the same thing over and over?” Itachi stared at him, one eyebrow lifted in the slightest hint of surprise. 

“Don’t think I can’t see that you’re obsessing over the same thing. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the heading is the same.” 

“It’s a letterhead.” 

“I can tell a letterhead from a document title.” Kisame said, rolling his eyes. “Just say you want me to celebrate my birthday alone, you don’t need a fancy excuse.” 

Itachi went quiet at that, and Kisame threw his hands up in frustration. “Gods, fine. I’ll just shower and sleep then. Goodnight, Itachi san.”

“No one else is coming?” Itachi queried, taking off his reading glasses. 

“Nope. Like I have many friends when I stay with you.” Kisame said bitterly. 

There was a pause as Kisame registered what came out of his mouth. 

“That was out of line. Fuck. I’m sorry. Just forget I said that.” He apologized quickly, but Itachi didn’t seem offended at all.

“No it’s fine. It’s true isn’t it?” 

Kisame sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Just forget it.” He turned to leave, but Itachi stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Let’s go.” 

“You serious?” 

“Yeah. I suppose I should go out.” 

“All right! Come on, I’ll even take you to a sweet shop after.” 

Itachi smiled. And the smile was not like those small ones he has while he feeds the crows, it was an actual smile with the crinkles by the eyes, and amusement dancing in the pupils. 

If Kisame had to choose a moment to describe when he fell in love, he thinks it would be that moment.

* * *

Kisame moved in on January 23rd and would move out on July 23rd. His contract was only 6 months, but it was a long time to get to know someone. Itachi kept everyone at a distance, but there was only so much distance you could keep between you and your housemate. It wasn’t long before Kisame discovered Itachi was sick. 

That night, Itachi ate more than usual. Perhaps because it was Kisame’s birthday, or maybe the food was just that good, but he nearly finished his meal and even had dessert after. They talked some, but mostly Kisame filled the silence. It was a nice birthday, and Kisame hadn’t many of those. 

It went to hell pretty quickly though. 

They got back, they said goodnight and they slept. But in the middle of the night, Kisame woke up to the sound of a person being violently sick. He rolled out of bed and groggily staggered to Itachi’s room down the hall. 

“Hey, Itachi san! You okay?” 

More retching. 

The worry began to blossom into something Kisame couldn’t ignore. “Hey!” 

No response. 

He cautiously opened the door. In the dark, Itachi’s room looked like no one lived in it. The bed was unmade on one side, but there were perfect hospital corners on the other side. The table was bare except for a reading light and a picture, but that was it. Kisame’s curiosity about his mysterious housemate was quickly replaced by a more worrying discovery. There was a scent of blood and bile in the air. Kisame’s sense of smell had always been acute, and the slight iron stink did not escape him. He turned on the light and gaped in shock. There were small blotches of blood on the bed sheets and red droplet trail all the way to the en suite bathroom. 

The retching sounds started again unmistakably from the attached toilet. Kisame forced down his disgust and gingerly approached the bathroom. 

“I’m coming in.” He warned, knocking. There was a tired groan, but Kisame was undeterred in opening the door. 

Itachi was a pitiful sight. His long hair was matted to his face by sweat. He was slumped in front of the toilet bowl, which was filled with red water. As he stood there, frozen, Itachi convulsed again, sending another stream of blood into the bowl. 

“I’m going to call 911.” Kisame said, frantically patting his pockets for his phone, but Itachi waved a pale hand at him. 

“No. Don’t” 

“Don’t! You’re puking blood!” 

Itachi straightened a little. “It’s not as bad as it looks. I only just started and I feel a lot better now. I promise it’s nothing to bother the hospital about.” 

“Can you hear what’s coming out your mouth?!” Kisame half asked, half shouted, incredulous.

But Itachi, even though pale as a ghost, with ruby red still dripping from his lips was still a stubborn bastard. “I’m fine. Really.” 

Kisame rubbed at his face in exasperation, wishing he could throttle sense into the young man. “Okay.” He relented wearily, “But I’m going to help you clean up and if you so much as spit red, I’m calling the hospital. Okay?” 

Itachi looked relieved as he slumped back down. “Thanks.” He mumbled while Kisame muttered murderously about people with no self-preservation. 

He helped Itachi stand and made him wash his face and rinse his mouth while he changed the stained sheets. 

“Tomorrow you’re seeing the doctor.” Kisame commanded, tone booking no room for argument. Itachi wearily nodded assent as he climbed into bed.

* * *

After that, Kisame cooked healthier lunches and never ordered out. Someone needed to look after the stubborn fucker. Might as well be him. 

Things got better for a bit. Itachi still didn’t eat much and coughed regularly, but Kisame would take that over vomiting blood any day. He slept more, but that could only be seen as good thing in Kisame’s private opinion. That didn't mean that there was no cause to worry though. Itachi rarely went out to begin with, but these days he didn’t even go out to scatter breadcrumbs for his precious crows. He worked tirelessly on that precious document which Kisame felt must be his life’s work. How was it that a phone call was less important than the crows, but these papers were? 

Sighing in frustration, Kisame grabbed the breadcrumb bag from the kitchen counter and went to the backyard, emptying everything on the ground instead of scattering slowly like Itachi was wont to do. Immediately flocks of birds descended upon the crumbs, squabbling amongst themselves. He stares at the flurry of grey and black birds, thinking of Itachi when suddenly, said man chuckles behind him, making him jump.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He lightheartedly complained, inwardly pleased that Itachi is laughing. 

“I can’t believe you just emptied the bag like that.” Itachi says, still chuckling, “We won’t have any peace until every crumb is gone, and there will be a mess tomorrow.” 

“I’m only doing it because you aren’t.” Kisame glared, and Itachi’s smile turned into something a little sadder.

“Thanks.” He says softly, then his eyes glint with laughter, “Still, I can’t believe you just emptied the bag like that! Have you never fed ducks?”

Exasperated, Kisame rubbed a hand over his face. It was too early to think he got off the hook. “Oh, shut up.” Kisame responded, but he smiled widely despite himself.

* * *

May came and Spring was upon them, bringing an end to the rain. Life seemed to have a sick sense of humor; the irony that everything was coming to life while Itachi’s health started to fade. Itachi’s cough became mire frequent and his eyesight started to worsen. He started wearing his reading glasses all the time. He still worked on his papers, but he took several breaks in between. He spent a lot of his time sleeping. Kisame almost drowned in his worry, but he reassured himself that Itachi knew what he’s doing. 

Sometimes, Itachi sat in the backyard staring at everything in a blank, disconnected way. 

Kisame wondered what he saw. 

Right now, said man was still obsessively working on his pet project, while Kisame made dinner. It was quiet save for the sounds of him chopping vegetables. He liked to throw more red hued vegetables into his cooking. Hopefully, it will restore some iron to the body because he occasionally smelled blood in the kitchen sinks. It’ was not difficult to guess where it came from.

A loud shout of pure panic eruptrd from the direction of the study and Kisame dropped the knife and hurtled towards the room as fast as possible. 

He found Itachi staring at his laptop screen, papers clenched between his fists.

“Kisame?” He whispered, still staring at his computer.

“Is something the matter?” Perhaps he was too shaken by the shout, but he can’t see anything wrong with the computer. He wanted to rub eyes, relieved that nothing seemed to be wrong, but he’s just realized he’s holding the rest of the carrot. 

“Kisame.” Itachi said more firmly, “I need you to do me a favor.” 

“What is it?” 

“Please, read this to me.” 

Kisame’s stomach turned into stone, “You can’t…?”

“Yeah.” 

The papers Itachi held out to him are a little crumpled from the force Itachi was exerting in his tight grip, but everything is legible. Kisame skimmed the document quickly, paling with every word. 

“Itachi, is this a will?” He asked. The papers fluttered as his hands shook. Itachi has turned to face him. His blank stare was unnerving. 

“Yes.” Itachi answered. 

Kisame can’t take this anymore. There was a thud and crinkling as he dropped everything in his hands, in favor of cupping Itachi’s face and kissing him ferociously. There were tears in his eyes as he hugs the man close, heart and mind screaming in denial of Itachi’s impending death. 

“Kisame?” Itachi asked tremulously against his mouth, sounding close to tears.

“Yes?” He responded shakily. 

“Were you holding a carrot?” 

There’s a pause. 

They burst out into wet and croaky laughter, shaking with mirth in each other’s arms. 

If Kisame sounded more like he was sobbing, Itachi doesn’t mention it.

* * *

Apparently, Itachi’s doctor already knew and his life is down to weeks and months. It’s only cause Kisame’s fucked up that he was glad it’s not days.

June passed by like a tooth extraction. Time passes by slowly when things are uneventful, even slower when things are bad. For Kisame, it was a mix of both. Itachi was blind, Itachi was sick, Itachi was dying. Things are bad, but slowly getting worse.

There were times when he can pretend that everything was okay. Like today, when the sun was high in the sky, the weather had graduated from chilly to warm, and Itachi was feeding the birds like he used to do. He sat on the porch, scattering crumbs, and the birds descended slowly to peck at them. Their wings fluttered and there’s a clicking sound as their beaks scratched the gravel. Kisame wondered if Itachi can picture them. 

He came up behind him, making sure to keep his footsteps carelessly loud. Itachi looked in his direction with blank eyes, just short of his face. 

“Trying to show me how to feed them?” He asked with a grin. Itachi snorted and turned back to the birds. 

“It’s simple, just don’t empty the bag in one go.” His face had this expression on it that spoke for itself: _Can’t believe this has to be taught._

“I have no patience to do… this.” Kisame said, gesturing in a broad wave at all the crumbling, scattering and waiting that Itachi was doing. “Too much time.” 

There was quiet laughter as a few pigeons flew off, scared by Kisame’s gesticulating arms. Itachi’s probably pieced the image together a little. He suddenly wondered if Itachi’s little brother would feed the crows and the pigeons, if he would be as uncaring towards them as Kisame is. That wouldn’t do. 

Kisame decisively plopped down next to him and reached a hand into the bread bag. “Okay.” He sighed, “Teach me, sensei.” 

Itachi’s hands rest gently on top of his as he took some bread from the bag. Long, pale fingers fluttered over his callused hands, slowly feeling out his thumbs and the stale bread. 

“Like this.” Itachi said softly, tearing apart the bread and rubbing pieces between Kisame's thumb and forefinger, catching the crumbs with his other hand. “And now,” Itachi guided his hand to pinch some and gently threw it in various directions. 

Kisame was not looking at his hands though, but at Itachi’s pale, drawn face, tracing his cheekbones and lips with the weight of his stare. Itachi twisted a little to face him, frowning. 

“I can feel you staring.” 

Kisame didn't answer. The frown faded and the hand not holding crumbs moves to slide up his arm and over his neck, cupping his cheek and tracing his lips with a thumb. All the while Itachi moves closer and closer, tilting his head slightly and finally closing the distance. 

This wad nothing like their first kiss. It was gentle and unhurried where the first was fierce and frantic. Itachi shook his other hand to clear off the crumbs before feeling for Kisame's other cheek, deepening the kiss. The roughness of the remaining crumbs tickled and Kisame huffed as his hands traveled to Itachi's waist, pulling him in so that their knees knocked and arms brushed. 

They pulled apart, breathless, Itachi’s sightless eyes staring at him like they could see his soul. Pigeons crowded their feet, pecking at the crumbs Itachi scattered, fearless of the two men. Kisame wondered what they look like, lips red and cheeks flushed as they hold each other amidst the birds in the summer sun.

* * *

“What is your brother like?”

Itachi lay in bed, eyes closed, but at Kisame’s question, he turned over to stare vaguely in his direction. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing, just wondered. You’ve never introduced him to me.” 

Kisame was by the window, staring out into the hot day. An ice cream truck jingled by, cheery music attracting children playing in the porches of their houses. It was a pity that Itachi was now confined to the bed, hardly ever leaving the room not even to eat. Kisame envisioned a day out in the park with sandwiches and baseball with the neighbors’ children. He wondered if Itachi would find that fun. 

He had taken a few weeks off work to spend what could very well be the last moments with Itachi. It was down to days now, not weeks or months. The doctor’s latest prescription was only painkillers, not even actual medicine. Itachi spent most of the day sleeping while Kisame worked a little from home. He looked at the man now, pale and haggard, long black hair fanning out on his pillow.

“He’s a kind boy.”Itachi broke the silence, with a smile on his face. “A bit of a loner though, it was always difficult for him to make friends.” 

Kisame frowned, detecting something off. “Why doesn’t he ever visit?”

“He doesn’t like me very much. I did… I did something unforgiveable.”

Kisame turned back to the window, not wanting to dig any further. A butterfly floatrd past with bright beating wings and muffled laughs of children drift over to his ears. It was a really beautiful day. 

Itachi huffed, quickly pulling Kisame’s attention, worried that he was going to start coughing blood again, but the man was smiling widely. 

“I can see you.” He said. 

“You can what?”

“I can see you against the window. It’s bright.” 

“Really?” Kisame asked with good humor, walking over to sit by the bed. Itachi’s eyes tracked him, even though they are cloudy and Kisame’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Yeah. You… I’m… Hey.” Itachi mumbled, like it’s taking effort to speak.

“Hey yourself.”

“Watch over Sasuke?” He managed with some difficulty.

“Sure. Anything else?” 

“Feed the birds…” He whispered, words trailing elegantly, “I love you…”

His smile was still tugging at the corners of his mouth as his open eyes glazed over, so unwilling to give up his returned sight even until death. Kisame was frozen in place by those last words and didn't start crying in ugly, gasping sobs until the tune of the ice cream truck faded into nothing.

* * *

Seeing Sasuke was like looking at Itachi’s ghost, if he was 5 years younger and had untamable hair. They met for the first time in the lobby of a posh office. Kisame observed that the boy had cold onyx for eyes, almost like Itachi’s ice blue, as he stook unsmiling to shake hands. 

He decidedly didn't like the boy, but he made a promise and he was not about to break it. 

A suited man stepped out the moment they had acquainted themselves and smiled at the both of them, leading them into his office. 

“Make yourselves comfortable.” He invited, as he took a seat behind the desk. Kisame sunk into one of the chairs and Sasuke descended stiffly into the other.

"Sasuke-kun, Hoshigaki-san” The man addressed politely, dipping his head, “You probably wonder why I have gathered the both of you here.” 

It had been a month after Itachi’s funeral and the trees were already turning red, gold and yellow. Kisame had moved out and found a place, but he still went by the old house to feed the birds, recalling gentle touches every time he scattered crumbs. The crows were afraid at first, squawking like as though they were calling for Itachi, but they come to him now like they did for Itachi. The pigeons cared less though, the ungrateful bastards. 

Sasuke never moved in, but the house was his as soon as he turned 18. Kisame knew from what he read of the will. It was hard to forget things you read out loud into a recorder for a blind man. He thought that was probably why they were here. 

“This is about the inheritance, isn’t it?” Sasuke voiced disinterestedly. Kisame glanced at that cold, expressionless face and wondered with more than a little anger how he could reduce his brother into money with a single sentence.

“I am Madara Uchiha,” The man continued, ignoring Sasuke entirely, “Itachi’s colleague and also trustee for his will. You may not remember me, Sasuke kun, but I am your great-uncle and for the few months leading to your 18th birthday, I was your legal guardian. I have called both of you here to discuss the will. I felt it best to allow some time for mourning, so my sincere apologies for the delay.

"You are the only beneficiaries of Itachi's will. To Hoshigaki san, Itachi has gifted various personal belongings and to Sasuke kun he has gifted the rest. There is nothing else Itachi wanted me to pass down to you, but I have some knowledge that I would like to share. Especially to you, Sasuke kun, because I know that you have hurt the most over the actions of the late Itachi.

"You may not believe what I have to say, but I have more than ample proof. I will clear Itachi's name, if not to the world, then to the 2 most important people to him.”

Kisame felt mildly curious, but Sasuke exuded disinterest and impatience, like Madara’s impending explanation is a nuisance he must endure. What happened to make the two brothers as detached as they are now? This kid didn’t even appear at the funeral. Granted, not many did, but he expected more from Itachi’s beloved brother. He even saw Madara at the funeral, and God knows Itachi never so much as mentioned the man.

"Sasuke kun, you already know that your mother suffered a debilitating illness that eventually led to her being put on life support. What you may not remember after is your father lost not only himself in drinking and gambling, but also lost all of his hard earned money. He borrowed from loan sharks and was murdered after he was unable to pay his debt. Your father was a kind man, but his wife's death changed him greatly. He turned on his own children when he was drunk, more like a demon than a man. Itachi protected you from the worst of it, and unfortunately, I do not think he regretted your father's death much. However, the loan sharks soon came after any surviving family. They killed your cousin Shisui and threatened the life of your brother and more importantly you. Your brother begged me to help, but I hadn't much. I did know that Mikoto, your mother, had left a considerable amount of money for her sons' education. Itachi used this money to pay off the debt.

"There wasn't much money left and Itachi couldn't afford to continue keeping your mother on life support. I daresay you remember the day Itachi had to make the dreadful decision. You were not very old, but you were smart and many questions that Itachi thought could be avoided till you reached your teens were brought up. He could not bring himself to shame the man you loved and knew as your father so he spun a lie that would keep him in a living hell for the rest of his days.

"He told you that he killed your father and your cousin so that he could gain the inheritance. He turned off your mother's life support so that there would be no contest. He told you that he left you alive because you were not a threat until you were 18. You, who graduated school so young, soon moved out of the house, with a heart full of hatred for your brother, never the wiser for the lie. You later on tried to bring him to justice for his self-confessed crimes, but there was no proof you could uncover because they never happened.

"Meanwhile, your brother set to work restoring the inheritance that was supposed to be left to the Uchiha name. He studied on a full scholarship and worked plenty of jobs besides. He ended up with a high paying job, but lived the life of a pauper, saving the money for you. Even in the end, when illness overcame him and he could no longer work, he looked for a housemate so he could cut costs and eventually bring your father's account back to the exact same amount it was before your father gambled it all away.

"He loved you above all. He provided for your education, he provided for your housing. You thought he was only complying with the law, but it was always out of what was left in his pockets. Sasuke, even if you think that he is in the wrong, at least forgive him for his good intentions. I beg you on his behalf to forgive him. In his last breath, he was still thinking of you. He died lonely, without any comforts, without any luxuries, all so you could keep your dream of your father as an honorable man. Any proof you might need, I have it. Anything you need to know, I know it. Please, clear his name from the blacklist in your heart."

Kisame watched as Sasuke’s face goes through a myriad of emotions, and thought that he looked like a mosaic, fractured into pieces as fragile as glass. Madara placed pictures and documents in front of them in a clear plastic folder and stood to leave the room. 

“You’ll want to go through this. I’ll give you a moment.” 

Sasuke grabbed for it the moment the door closes, but Kisame could care less. He believed every word and he already knew what was his anyway. He gave Sasuke a pat on the shoulder as the boy opened the file with suspicious shiny eyes. 

“I’ll see you around kiddo.” 

He left the room and found Madara waiting outside, staring at the opposite wall pensively. He wavef a hand at him and the guy blinked, glancing up at him. 

“I’m leaving, you can mail whatever there is to me. There isn’t much anyway.” He said, heading for the door, but a tug on his coat stopped him. 

“You should have this first.” Madara explained, holding out an envelope.

Kisame could feel his heart begin to pound.

* * *

_“That’s different.” Kisame observes, gesturing to the word document Itachi is typing._

_“Of course. I do not ‘obsess’ over the same thing like you think I do.” Itachi replies, swiveling his chair to face him. His eyesight has been gone for a while now, but he still manages to work like usual, having already memorized where the keys are on the keyboard. It takes him longer, but he doesn’t seem to mind, working laboriously slowly and bringing it to Kisame to spellcheck when he’s done._

_“You do, or I wouldn’t point it out when it’s different.” Kisame argues for the sake of it._

_Itachi hmphs in response, but he goes back to typing without further argument._

_“Can I read it?” Kisame asks playfully and Itachi looks up with a smile._

_“No.”_

_“Hey come on!” He protests, but Itachi shakes his head._

_“It’s not done yet. You can read it when it’s done.”_

_“I could just read it over your shoulder, you can’t stop me.”_

_“You can try, but I’ve written it in code.”_

_Kisame laughs in surprise, trust the man to take everything to the next level. “That is some effort you’ve put into that thing. I’m not sure if I even want to know anymore.”_

_“Well that’s a shame.” Itachi responds, not sounding sorry at all._

_“Who is it for?”_

_“I can’t tell you that.”_

_“I bet it’s supposed to go into that envelope there.” Kisame guesses, “I’ll just read it later when you ask me to address it for you.”_

_“Ha! Like I would be so transparent.”_

_“Fine,” Kisame huffs without any heat, “Keep your secrets. I’ll find them out someday.”_

_“Someday.” Itachi responds cryptically and that is the end of it._

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Itachi is a lawyer that works outside of Konoha but since becoming ill, has resigned and moved back. He advertizes for a housemate, but receives no response because of his reputation, but eventually Kisame applies. He is drafting his will as well as reviewing old cases by the time Kisame moves in. The blood he vomits is not from the illness per se, but from a wound in the throat due to excessive coughing. The illness he has is microscopic polyangiitis, following this theory: http://chuunin.livejournal.com/6039777.html
> 
> Kisame, for some reason, has a job as a baker, but this is never expressed in the story, so feel free to think up whatever he could be working as. He moves in from another town, unaware of Itachi's reputation, and so answers the ad for a housemate. Anything could be written in the letter, I leave it up to you. ;)
> 
> Sasuke followed in his brother's footsteps, becoming a lawyer, and trying his best to bring Itachi to justice. He has never been able to uncover anything, not even evidence proving Itachi innocent, because Itachi went through a lot of trouble to cover up anything that could be related to their case. Tough job, I know, but Itachi is such a perfectionist. If anyone can hide something from the internet, it would be him.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked, please review.


End file.
